Angel's Redemption
by Lookiehere
Summary: What happens when a angel decides to rebel against one of her brothers? Dark times approach and Michael can't let himself be deceived by his emotions. OC and possible AU
1. Destroying Bonds

**AN : Hi again :D As you will see, I am re-writing this story because, let's face it, the old one was crappy. But now, the main character is Michael and we still have my OC Rachel.**

**Nothing related to the movie Legion belongs to me, only my character Rachel.**

**Cheers and sorry for the long, long delay :D**

God created the galaxy, the Earth and the stars. He also created his most adored sons: the angels. The Archangels were the first. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel. Then He created her, Rachel, the most cherished daughter of the Lord, right after Michael and Gabriel.

Rachel was fair in complexion, dark hair and mysterious brown eyes. She was loved by all, but loved only one. The one that barely spare a glance at her. Thousands of years she waited for a sign, until the day it all began to change in Heaven.

- How did the meeting go, brother? - She asked Michael, who had a frown on his forehead, an unusual splay of emotion in his face.

- It went well enough Rachel. - answered Gabriel instead, who was walking right beside Michael - Why weren't you there?

Rachel looked up at him, that was at least 3 inches taller than her . Getting her hair from her face, she answered in a tone that sounded cold, even to her own ears.

- I did not see the point. My opinion would be cast aside, as it always is.

- Our father has already made his decision. The child has to die.

- You cannot murder an innocent child!

Gabriel sighed.

- It is an order from our Father. We must obey.

- I will not be a part of it. - Rachel clamed, turning her back on both of them.

That was the perfect time for Michael to step in the conversation - Neither will I.

- Brother - she looked at him, tears in her eyes that were full of gratitude - Thank you.

She saw Gabriel blanch and took a step back.

- Are you both defying the will of our Father? You must be mad if you think you van do anything against it, especially you Rachel. You're female, a weaker link in our lineage. A mistake!

Rachel leaned in the wall, for support. She could not believe what she had just heard. Gabriel thought she was just a weak female, the weaker link in the chain of their family? A controlled fury overwhelmed her, spreading mostly to her tongue when she dared answer him.

- Listen to whatever words I will say Gabriel, because they are the last ones you will ever hear from me. - she paused, her voice trembling with disdain. - I am Rachel, an Archangel created by the One who created you, Michael, Raphael and Uriel. I may be a female, I may be weaker than most of you, but hear what I say, - she glanced at Gabriel, who stood silently next to a smiling Michael. She knew her eyes turned a shade darker when she spoke her last words. - You will not harm a innocent child, not if I am alive to prevent it and I will make sure I will live Through this all.

She turned on her heels and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Archangel and a pensive one behind.

Placing a hand in her chest, to calm her racing heart, she went to the only place she could feel safe. Approaching the balcony, from where the Earth could be seen, she glanced down, a sad smile adorning her lips.

The Earth, she thought, the one place she had to go to help the still unborn child and it's mother. She felt a hand grasping her shoulder and sighed, sensing Michael behind her.

- So you have decided... - he whispered, seeing pain in her timeless brown depths. She nodded quietly and he stood up, almost forcing her to stand up with him. Climbing to the edge of the balcony, he looked again at her face and squeezed her fingers lightly.

- We are doing his together, no matter what; I will stand by your side sister.

Rachel squeezed back his hand and smiled gently, sudden warmth invading her, filing her with hope.

They jumped, both of them not allowing their wings to unfold. She closed her eyes, feeling the cold hair biting at her skin, a sinking weight at the pit of her stomach, a piercing scream tearing her throat when they landed hard in a deserted road. Rachel tried to sit up, her prominent cheek coloring with the effort of doing so, watching in awe as Michael cut his wings and halo, his teeth shattering with pain.

An immensely strong hand grasped her shoulder and she gulped with anticipation.

- Do it quickly- she whispered , again closing her eyes. He too stared at her, for a long time before lowering the dagger to her wings. He felt her tremble but no sound came from her mouth and he admired her for it.

The pain was almost unbearable and Rachel could feel every cut and every slash, her nails digging deeper into the skin of her tight when the other angel suddenly stopped.

Michael stood up and she gripped his arm, leaning against his arm as she got to her feet, swaying slightly. It was already night, she noticed, a cold one. She leaned further into Michael's embrace and blushed when he rubbed his hands over her own arms, to keep her warm, comforting her.

- What is keeping you so silent? - he asked when they went near some kind of store that Rachel could not quite decipher, in the chaotic street. She chuckled lowly at the question, earning a surprised look from him.

- How do humans say it? – She smirked and tried to straighten up – My back is killing me.

- Indeed… - he murmured, only to himself, after breaking a window and taking whatever he needed from the store.

A shudder went through Rachel's body when she saw the needle and thread.

- What, in the name of God, are you planning to do with that? – she asked, clenching her teeth when he started sewing his wounds. A wave of nausea invaded her and she turned her head to the side, refusing to even watch the bloody display, refusing to do to her body what he was doing to his.

Rachel watched him warily as they entered the car. Finally accepting a bottle with strange pills inside that he said would placate her pain.

- I sure hope you know what you are doing. – he said to her while driving through the chaos.

- And I sure hope you know where we are going… - she paused, looking at the window - because I certainly do not.


	2. Holy Fever

**AN: So chapter two is up, finnaly and a bit longer then the last. Hope you like it and if you like tou could review to let me know what you think of the plot and the OC. Any ideas in general are welcomed :D**

* * *

Two horrid days passes before they finally reached their destination. Rachel could see an old diner, in the distance, the one where the child's mother worked, or so had Michael said to her when she had nagged him for answers.

- Show me your teeth! – A man, in his forties, glared at us, demanding answers as they got out of the car. Rachel brought a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes as exhaustion washed over her. The sun suddenly seemed to become hotter by the second; draining what little energy she had left.

- We have no time. – She heard Michael say, a bit distantly, like he was far away from her.

The man stepped forward, cocking the gun in his right hand.

- Show me! You too, pretty lady.

She and Michael both opened their mouths, showing the perfect set of teeth the two of them had. The man seemed satisfied by the sight and lowered the gun, muttering apologies and explanations.

Rachel rubbed her neck and blinked several times, trying to focus her vision that had turned everything into a blur of color and shadows.

- Are you his girlfriend? - The child's mother, Charlie, asked.

She blushed fiercely, the new wave of heat becoming slightly unbearable as she tried desperately to speak coherently. With the little strength she still had, she managed to answer in a low voice.

- No. We were… - she struggled a bit for the right words to describe her relationship with Michael – raised together.

He raised his head and a small smile lift up the corners of his mouth, in approval. The smile soon vanished and was replaced with a deep frown, as he handed them both guns.

Rachel nearly dropped hers but gripped it tight in her hands, not to let it slide from her sweaty palms. She forced a swallow and stepped forward, biting on her lower lip to prevent the tears from falling, the pain in her shoulder blades getting excruciating. She looked at the other Archangel and saw how everyone was following his lead and smiled proudly, ignoring the pain as she admired him.

- Are you alright? - Jeep asked, sounding surprisingly worried as they walked beside one another.

- I'm just not used to high temperatures I guess. - She croaked with her mouth dry, almost like it was filled with cotton balls.

- Weird- a warm hand lay gingerly at her forehead- you're burning up! - He gasped, earning the attention of the others inside the diner, especially Michael.

She could only see him looking at her, examining her with his bright blue eyes before he walked to her. Embarrassed, she took Jeep's hand of her face and looked around; desperately trying to find somewhere she could escape to.

Sighing inwardly, already cursing her oh so human stubbornness, she felt her head spin and pound like a war drum and had to resist the urge to close her eyes. She felt drained of energy and her knees started shaking when Michael grasped her arm, supporting her small frame.

Feeling dangerously numb, Rachel closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into a deep and feverish slumber. The male Archangel just stood there, in the middle of the diner with her slumped against him and quickly adjusted her, so he could easily pick her small body into a more comfortable position for both.

Charlie wrapped her arms around herself, seeing the woman fall unconscious and, for a moment, she felt her lip tremble at the vision. There was something in the foreign woman that made the waitress's insides warm with sympathy and friendship, even after knowing her no longer than two hours. As fast as she could, she instructed Michael to put her newest friend on the room they used for storage and helped in whatever ways she could to bring Rachel back to consciousness.

Michael laid the burning girl in the now covered floor of the storage room, allowing himself just a moment to truly see her as he had never seen her, the way her dark brown curls seemed to frame her now sweaty and pale forehead made him realize just how fragile she had become in Earth. While in Heaven she always seemed strong and confident in her skills and even her looks, for she was a woman after all, in Earth she was seemed almost… breakable.

- Is there anything we could do? – Audrey's trembling voice broke the silence.

Michael merely nodded as he almost ripped the fabric of Rachel's shirt to get to her bloodied back, her head lolling to the side when he brought her to his chest. He told them to clean the wounds with alcohol and, before they asked any questions involving said wounds, he bid them to leave and prepare for the upcoming battle.

Frowning and alone at last, he rolled her to her side and began the tender work of closing the holes where her wings once were, murmuring a silent prayer to his Father, willing Him to listen his pleas and stop the nonsense.

- Foolish angel, ever the stubborn one… - he whispered, his hand lingering in her still burning cheek, noticing gladly that she looked less dead and more like her usual pale complexion. Again, he found himself admiring her more than ever before in all the millenniums they knew each other, basking in the softness of the skin under his palm, the warmth that was now inviting and no longer fever like.

Charlie finally cleared her throat, after seeing the slight display of emotion before her, a knowing smile gracing her lips as she urged him upstairs to help the other in the battle.

-I'll stay here with her. They need you now than we both do. – she said, eying him as she stood in all his 6'3, glancing one last time at the woman in the floor before suddenly grabbing Charlie's chin and making her look right in his startling blue eyes.

-Don't be a Hero.- He said, cocking his gun and leaving the room to face the possessed.

She mastered enough will to gulp and sit beside Rachel that, she knew for sure, had no idea what was going on in the real world.

* * *

Rachel felt like she was burning. She actually felt the flames lick her skin, like an old hag burning at the stake, suffocating under the weight of the smoke that emanated from her own charring flesh. She tried desperately to open her eyes, willing her nightmare away, to no avail.

She could tell someone was screaming not too far from her and managed to flutter her eyes open, a sudden gasp escaping her lips when the overwhelming pain bite at her shoulder blades.

- God in Heaven… - she croaked, her mouth dry again from the lack of use. Gripping the blanket that lay at her waist, she tried to stand, pushing away the guilt she felt. Guilt for refusing the help of someone she knew for millenniums, guilt for letting her pride get the best of her in front of the man she now was sure she had feelings for; feelings that unnerved her at the point of nearly exhaustion, while her heart clenched in her chest.

Her weak legs almost gave in when she finally stood, glancing around in the dark lit room, feeling strangely cold after her fever stupor. It was almost like she was… naked. She screeched when she noticed her substantial lack of clothing of her upper body and blushed, truly blushed when she thought of Michael seeing her like that.

Damn overly enhanced human emotions.

Rachel could almost feel his touch where her bandages where, slowly brushing her tender skin. Picking up her shirt, with more effort than she would wish, she dressed and took only a few feeble steps before turning the corner where her heart nearly stopped from the fright.

Charlie was standing all by herself, near a battered window, with damned gun shells surrounding her very pregnant body. She wanted to scream at the crazy girl, for letting herself become so exposed but managed only to hiss curse words she didn't even know before all of this.

- Are. You. Insane? – Rachel called, through clenched teeth, slowly crouching and crawling to where the other was, with a gun poises and ready.

She felt a pull in her heart when she saw the tears in the eyes if the child's mother. She knew she had made a promise to protect them both, but this was something else. She was now compromised by her own feeling of affection towards the blonde and her unborn baby, making her task so much difficult because she now cared for them, more than she possibly could imagine.

She felt, however, every fiber of her body ache when she pulled Charlie away from the window, after a possessed man almost successfully dragged her outside.

Using strength unknown to her, she grasped the first thing that her hand hit, which was, strangely, a fork and ran to the window, stabbing the unrecognizable man in the eye. It seemed enough for now, for him to flee and for Michael rush down the stairs.

Her whole body snapped when her name passed through his lips, making her close her eyes and savor each letter that flew out of his mouth.

- What did you do? – Rachel had to resist the sudden urge to roll her eyes at the fellow Archangel and bite her tongue, not to say something along the lines of " I was only doing our job" - Charlie, I told you not to be a Hero.

- I was not the Hero, - She glanced at Rachel, pointing her sharp finger at her – She was. She saved us, I did nothing really. Only scream actually.

He re-directed his attention to the dark haired woman again.

- What did you do? You are bleeding again! - He exclaimed, angrily as he took her arm and squeezed it painfully.

She managed to wiggle her way out of his grasp and stare defiantly at him, daring him silently to manhandle her again.

- I saved the woman and the child- she grumbled furiously, crossing her arms over her chest – you heard her.

- You are weak! – he snapped – You should be in the other room, safe and unharmed.

Rachel's mouth hanged completely open in surprise, the words flying out of it without her caring.

- We, and I underline the WE part here, have come to this wretched place to protect them both. It was my promise, my sacrifice, not yours to take, you know that. I am doing what I must not to fail us both.

He stepped forward again; both her noses so close, Rachel could feel his cool breath in her face, having to fight the urge to blush or do something completely opposite from the current argument.

- It is my sacrifice too. One I can only truly say I made because of you, but most of all, them.- he whispered, in a low, calm voice; betraying his apprehension and anger.

- Stop this! – Charlie raised her voice and her hand to silence them – You are giving me a full headache and it's really not the damned time to be fighting like a married couple.

Rachel blanched, still nose to nose with him.

- What? – She asked, her voice slightly high pitched and way too girlie.

- Don't – the pregnant woman glared at both of them. Just focus. We have major problems right now, like big possessed problems. Do something useful and stop that whining of yours.

Michael sighed, while Rachel's shoulders slumped in pained defeat. They truly were wasting time in infantile discussions. Michael was still frustrating her to no end, because none of them had moved an inch, perhaps too caught up in one another.

His stunningly beautiful blue eyes were boring into her own, seeing right to her soul, she was sure of it, and when his hand touched her cheek, she almost jumped a foot into the air, only to be held straight by him; the tingling feeling running all over her body, like an electric shock.

He sighed for the second time in so little time as he felt her shudder.

- Are you well? – he asked, with true concern now, leaving the anger behind, smiling gently when she nodded her head. He felt like he was glued to the ground, not wanting to move an inch, not a single muscle.

But it seemed that she finally got her head around all of it and drew back, just enough to put not feel like she was in the verge of doing something regrettable.

- We need to get out of here.


	3. Power Within

**Chapter 3 is up :D A bit shorter but i hope it's good enough for you my lovelie read and drop a few reviews. **

**Sorry for the delay, I'll try to update faster if possible, before school starts again.**

**Disclaimer : Nothing related to Legion belongs to me; only my OC Rachel**

-We need to get out of here- Michael heard her say and, suddenly, everything in his head seemed to get back in gear inside his head. Nodding, he instructed Rachel to follow him.

-You really should not be moving around. The stiches can open or… - The rest of the sentence was easily forgotten as Rachel almost growled a frustratingly sharp retort, sending them into a uncomfortable stiff silence.

A grunt escaped her lips when Rachel tried to steady her heavy trembling hands, away from Michael's scorching stare. She knew, deep down, that had she not stepped away from him earlier when they were inches apart, she would have kissed him. And that would have been a messy bundle of something she couldn't' and wouldn't handle that moment. The simple reminder of his hand on her skin was enough to make her cheeks warm with a blazing heat; a heat never in her life she had felt. Archangels didn't have such urges… such human needs, needs that were driving her almost to the brink of insanity, pure and simple madness.

She was spending too much time with humans and it was taking a toll on her. She was not able to control her once barely there emotions. God in Heaven, how did they do it? How did they manage not to burst and shout at the raging emotions they had inside? Did Michael feel the same way?

- You seem to be in deep thoughts. – Michael practically deadpanned with his calm and steady voice.

- That's because I am. – She deadpanned also, enjoying the surprised look in his face.

- How are you? – He asked again. That one question was becoming a constant since they were in Earth.

- I am well.

He touched her shoulder and she could feel the familiar heat in her skin again.

- Does it hurt?

- Not as much as yesterday. It hurts, but is a good pain. Makes me realize I'm still alive. – She smiled , using the words he had himself said when he had cut his wings.

- Good memory. Can you not use it to more useful purposes other than mocking me? – He said in mock anger, a smile also tugging the corner of his lips.

- Not at all. I enjoy it too much. Other uses would only spoil my fun.

They fell quiet again as they entered the room where all the others were already gathered.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Rachel went to a corner, willing to sit down and maybe sleep only a moment, to rest her weary body. Any thoughts of peace were disturbed by a violent grasp in her arm. She turned around and saw the bloodshot eyes of Bob, staring down at her.

-Let me go, this instant – she hissed, jaw clenched in fury as the grasp only tightened, dangerously pulling her stitches.

- What are you? – The man asked, eyes darkened and void of any warmth they previously had.

Pulling away, she felt Michael standing at her side, his presence comforting. She had no idea where this was going but the shivers in her body told her it something bad was bound to happen, with or without him.

- What do you mean? – Rachel asked, swallowing the rising lump in her throat.

- I mean you and the dude standing beside you. You seem to know what's going to happen. You're always a step ahead, fighting like you were born doing it. .You?

- Man, that doesn't matter. We should get out of this place. – Kyle insisted - They're going to kill us all if we don't leave now.

- Kyle. – Charlie stopped him.

- We don't have time for this. - Kyle growled - I will not die tonight!

- And what do you propose? – Bob asked, forgetting for a moment Rachel and Michael.

- Get the fuck out of here!

- Stop this right now – Rachel roared, her whole body shaking from the anger that cursed through her. – You ignorant humans, getting out of here will only get you killed faster!

Michael tried to embrace her, tried to calm her down but she only shrugged him off.

- You want to know what we are? – She snarled, shocking everyone in the dark lit room – We are of the Fallen. We fell down from Heaven, Paradise, whatever you fools call it. We are here to protect you; we are here to protect the child you bear in your body Charlie. Fulfill the prophecy. Protect Humankind. All that jazz.

- You lie! – Bob suddenly raised his gun, resting it slightly at Rachel's forehead. She saw, by the corner of her eye, Michael cocking his gun as well, knuckles white from the force of the grip. – Angels do not exist.

- And I suppose you also think there are no such things as possessed humans? – she chuckled in a dark, low voice – You think you are dreaming then? Well, I have to say, it's a hell of a nightmare don't you think? Do you think that by killing me you will wake up?

She stepped forward, the last bit of bravery she had leaving her body as the gun pressed harder in her damp temple.

- Do it – she whispered – Kill one of the angels that sacrificed themselves for your sake. Kill me if you are so sure of it.

- Rachel. – Michael warned, voice thick with unvoiced emotions. – Are you seeking death? Stop it now.

She spared him a brief glance and her heart stopped beating for a few seconds before going into a frenzy.

- I don't even believe in God. – Bob said, trembling slightly before dropping his gun.

- Bob, He doesn't believe in you either.

- Are you saying this is the Apocalypse? - Percy asked in a small voice, facing the two of them with a mist of reverence and fear.

- I'm saying this is extermination. – Michael answered, as if it was the most normal answer and subject in the world.

- Why me? – Hearing the words coming out of Charlie's mouth, Rachel smiled gently. Extending her arm, she caressed the face of the woman that was now in front of her. – What is this feeling?

Charlie could feel warmth fill her body, the kind that left you dizzy and completely satiated with love. The woman's touch was the touch of a mother, the touch that she had not felt since she was but a child. She knew then, they were telling the truth. They were her guardian angels that would fight for her and her baby.

Both women could not see, but the moment they touched, the whole room was filled with a bright light that had even the most skeptics believing. All they could see was an ethereal being next to Charlie, glowing as a pale moon on a starry night.

That was how Rachel felt that moment, like the moon. Even without her wings and halo, she was still the angel that believed in Humankind; still a pure heart and The Lord had not stripped her completely out of His heart. She knew that as soon as she felt the familiar tingling in her heart.

Michael could only smile. Her faith in humans was so strong that she showed them the real Her. The ethereal fallen angel, that was still as luminous as before. She bestowed Charlie with her blessing, her complete protection and that was how she demonstrated it, giving her The Touch Of The Angels.

As fast as it came, the light faded and Rachel almost collapsed to the floor, before strong hands wrapped themselves in her middle.

- Do you believe now? – She asked, in a week melodic voice that shook everyone back to reality.

- What have you done? – Audrey, only above a whisper.

- I have given some of my energy to Charlie. It's called a touch of the Angels.

- And it's taken her to exhaustion. We all need to rest. Tonight we have a big battle ahead. – Michael intervened, swooping Rachel into his arms and then gently putting her on the corner she chose for rest.

He noticed she was beginning to shake again, and he wasn't sure if it was reality of it all hitting her, or the sheer intensity of the power that he could feel beginning to form inside of her. It was like something had just snapped inside of her and she just realized it when she touched Charlie. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his form next to hers. Let her sleep, he thought, they had time to be confused. Now was time to rest.


	4. Faith

**I feel really bad for not posting this chapter sooner, but I'll be dead honest and say that I lost my inspiration along with the will to write this story and I apologize. Anyway, I decided to pick it up again and here it is. I hope it's good enough and I promise I'll update soon.**

**Enjoy and if you find it even remotely interesting please tell me so.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion**

**"Therefore be at peace with God, **

**whatever you conceive Him to be,**

** and whatever your labors and aspirations,**

** in the noisy confusion of life, keep peace in your soul. "**

**Max Ehrmann**

She woke with a start, grimacing slightly at the sting in her shoulder blades, lifting her hand slowly to touch her bandages. It was terribly itchy and hot and she made a motion to simply remove the white strap that covered the wounds.

- Don't do it. It might get infected – a hoarse whisper said next to her and she turned her head quickly, to be presented with the blue eyes of Michael, sharp in the darkness that surrounded them. Knowing he could see her as well, she nodded and nearly bit her tongue, letting a barely contained hiss when the movement caused a short sting of pain.

-Are you well? – he asked, reaching a hand to touch her, realizing a brief second later what he was doing and snatching it back, leaning his head on the wall and closing his eyes tightly. She turned to him once again, a faint heat rising to her cheeks.

-Yes- her voice sounded tight and had a touch of uncertainty in it – Can you feel them? Each hour they are getting closer.

-Indeed – Michael gave a curt nod that left Rachel debating with the task of not roll her eyes or mutter some unpleasant retort to him. Did he have to be so apathetic?

- You should sleep. You need you energy for what the morning will bring.

Without bothering to answer, she took a deep calming breath and closed her eyes; still clutching the blanket that she knew Michael had covered her with, when she had fallen asleep. Images from earlier swept in her mind, she couldn't get Charlie's face out of it, couldn't shake the feeling of power she had felt earlier that evening. Trying to recall how she had done it was nearly impossible. There was no warning. No wish to use the power, at least from her. She knew for certain the Fallen had no powers; they were stripped from them the moment they fled or were banished from Heaven. So how could she have done it?

-I can't sleep- she finally admitted- How can I when I know what's out there, ready to slaughter us?

A warm hand pulled her hand back from the thin blanket and placed it into another, both cupping hers, heating it between large and rough ones.

They sat in silence, Rachel chewing on her bottom lip, when she heard and felt him shuffling to sit closer to her.

-All that matters is the child; Charlie as well. We can only do so much to protect the others. We are no longer angels Rachel. Remember that. – His breath was tickling the side of her face and she bent her head, shaking it in denial.

-I know what we are now. I know what we are here for. That does not mean I will disregard the others. They all deserve to live, despite their sins. He's coming Michael… he's coming for us, for me. You must promise…

He squeezed her fingers, warning her to not say what he knew she would but she had none of that and slipped her hand away, tucking it in her arm.

-You must promise you will leave me behind, should something happen. You will save them.

-No. I will not leave you. – He whispered, teeth clenched and something foreign burning in his blue, cold eyes. She stood then, hiding the pain that went through her back once again. She just stood there and watched him, brown eyes ablaze.

-You have to. Compassion was never his forte. He will never forgive us for defying His orders. You know him as well as I do.

-We will fight together.

She inhaled sharply and her breath got caught in her throat at his tone, causing a strangled noise to escape her parted lips and Michael's hand' was in her arm again. This time she didn't protest and sat down, willing her heart to stop beating so hard. This hard, it would surely come to a stop.

Rachel looked ahead into the dark room and saw the few people, all scattered around each other, for what? Comfort maybe, they all needed it, she though as she pushed way some strands of dirty dark hair from her sweaty forehead. This place was hell. There was no other word for it.

If not, it was pretty damn well near it.

Her eyelids felt heavy as her eyes flickered open, trying not to fall asleep when there was so much she wanted to say but surely couldn't. The silence filled the room, only snores permeating the air. She smiled; at least someone was resting properly in the midst of the so called Apocalypse.

Michael could not sleep after what had happened. Her words had stayed in his head and would not come out, as much as he tried to think about his duties. He knew what lay ahead of them and was not hopefull in any way. He would fight Gabriel, that was as certain as the sun and the moon. But something in him wanted to believe Rachel would not be in any harms way. He knew, again, that it was impossible and found himself praying for an act of mercy on His behalf. That somehow He would lay everything behind and restore peace once again, like nothing had happened.

-Pray for us all. Maybe He'll listen...


	5. Why you?

**Hi there! Sorry for the delay, small filling chapter here, sorry again**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion or any of its characters, only my OC Rachel**

**Please, drop a review if you would be so kind**

_She woke up again in the middle of the night, knowing no one else was awake at the time. Glancing at the man beside her she touched a strand of blonde hair that was sticking to his clammy skin, admiring his peaceful countenance when he was sleeping. Never before had she seen him like this, so handsome, so uncharacteristically calm._

_Rachel frowned to herself and looked away. The fact that she noticed all these little things about him bothered her. When had she started to notice him, at all? When did her admiration and sisterly affections to him changed? How could she rest at all with all this on her mind she did not know and the restlessness was absolutely destroying her._

_The pain in her shoulders had somehow subsided and she found herself, yet again, admiring the utter strength of Michael who was probably feeling the same pain as she was, without a single complaint._

_Sitting up cautiously to not make any sound, she wandered through the small space where they were all bundled up and decided to freshen up, or at least try to. She almost shuddered when she saw the fine layer of sweat and dirt that covered her skin. The water was as cold as ice, which was a wonder as they were in the middle of the desert, when she dipped the tattered cloth in it. Undeterred by it, she managed to clean herself up as good as one can with the conditions she had, taking special care not to tear the stiches in her back. Sighing, she dropped her head, spreading her arms all over the sink, almost bowing. She guessed this was the closest to hell a person could be._

_A warm hand in her arm caused her to jump up. She turned her head to the side and her eyes widened when she saw who it was._

_-Michael? – his blue eyes locked with hers and she stilled her rapid breath – Why are you awake? You were sleeping soundly when I left._

_His warm and moist breath fell upon her skin and as she gazed at him she saw that he had his eyes a bit half lidded. His gaze was fixated across from him and she turned her head to see what had grasped his attention. Nothing was behind her._

_-What is it? - She asked, daring to put her hand on his cheek so she could fully see his face. That seemed to snap him out of whatever reverie he was having. He closed his eyes again and she could swear he was enjoying her touch._

_-God knows I have been His most loyal servant – his voice was an unwavering whisper – Every will He had, every order. Every command, I obeyed like the good son I was._

_Rachel nodded, still clutching his cheek with her cold hand. She had no idea of what was happening but he seemed so estranged. So sad, disappointed._

_-But not you. – He caught her fingers, stilling her movements – You had an opinion of your own. You always were the one to defend the humans. You were always alone, always gliding through Heaven with no one to support you. And yet, you held your head high._

_Feeling utterly embarrassed and reliving the lonely life she had before she came to Earth, she bit her lip and looked away from him. His lips seemed to find her palm and Rachel looked at him so fast she almost lost her balance. He nuzzled the cold, soft skin of her hand and relished in the feeling. For so long he had wanted to do this, so long he felt ashamed at the raging emotions that tore at his heart and tempted him to stray from God's will. But what was really His will?_

_-Why are you different? – he demanded, bringing her body flush against his – How do you temp me so?_

_She swallows the lump that seemed to permanently be stuck in her throat. Dizziness threatens to consume her the longer she looks at his pale eyes. _

_She watched as his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, she tried to move away from him . Before she had even had the chance to try and wriggle out of his embrace, she felt a pair of lips clash against hers. Her breath left her in a surprised and pleasant exhale through her nose as he pressed his lips over hers. The wet feeling of his wet tongue as it parted her lips caused her body to shudder as waves of an unknown pleasure went through her. His hands found the bare skin of her neck and caressed all the way into her collarbone._

-Rachel wake up, come on, it's already morning.

Small hands were shaking her awake and she opens her eyes with a jolt, processing what she had just dreamt. She frantically looks to the person who had awakened her and she almost cried with relief.

-It was not real- she murmured with both relief and a hint of sadness.- It was a dream.

She pushed Jeep's hands away and shuffled to a sitting position. She stared at him, silently asking where Michael was and he shakes his head to the side, where Michael was talking with Charlie.

As she looks at him, he suddenly turns towards her and gazes directly at her brown depths with a scorching heat permeating the usual cold blue of his eyes. A shudder makes her skin prickle with dread. She knows that expression. He usually wears it when he is disappointed, angry.

Good Lord. It could not be, she thought. How could he?

He stepped away from the very pregnant woman and made way to where they had both slept in the corner of the room.

-We need to talk – his grave voiced seemed to boom in her ears- We have a problem. I had a dream.

Oh no. She suppressed the urge to shrink and crawl over to a deep black hole or just disappear from the face of this damned world that only brought trouble to her already troubled mind. Sweet Lord, this was going to be an interesting day.


	6. Rush of blood to the head

**Hey. New chapter and the relation is evolving folks.**

**I want to thank ZabuzasGirl and DoubleL7 ( who I unfortunately cannot reply to) for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legion or any of its characters, only my OC Rachel**

**Please, drop a review if you would be so kind**

_"I am not bound to win, but I am bound to be true. I am not bound to succeed, but I am bound to live by the light that I have. I must stand with anybody that stands right, and stand with him while he is right, and part with him when he goes wrong."_

_Abraham Lincoln_

Breath. She had to remember to breath. Her poor nerves were already shredding beyond repair and a single glance at Michael's eyes was almost enough to send her into a very humiliating panic attack.

"What dream?" she asked, not feeling nearly as strong as she managed to project her voice.

"Later, you are very warm," his words only made the already familiar heat of her blush spread, she just knew, to her neck and dare she admit to the rest of her face "you need to change your bandages."

"I'll ask Jeep" she answered, hoping he would forget the true reason he approached her. Slowly and with a numb hand she took a few steps, ready to ask the boy, but a strong and masculine hand grasped her wrist in a tight grip.

"Don't." Her hand was released and fell to her side, "I'll do it. He is already attending Charlie. "

Attending Charlie? Michael felt the compelling urge to smack himself. What was happening to him? Since when did it become so repulsive, the idea of Rachel talking or being with another man? But that was it. He never had to face this situation, these odd feelings. They were all equal in Heaven. He only acknowledged her nod of resignation and made for her to follow him, dismissing any other thoughts.

Rachel slowly made her way up the stairs, following the steps of Michael. Her feet felt heavy, her heart nothing but a mass located deep in the bottom of her stomach as she walked. It had been in there for the last few days. She could almost see it. The anger and resentment towards her, the deep disappointment he would feel when he found out about her newly discovered feelings. But she would take it all, head held high as the strong ang… woman she was now. Yes, a woman was what she was. She no longer held the hope of ascending to heaven again and the resignation was rooting itself deeply in her mind.

"Sit" his voice was nothing but a command and she obeyed, dropping her shoulders slightly at his demeanor while quietly sitting in an abandoned chair in the middle of the storage room.

Rachel tried very hard to keep her distance as she stood there, waiting for his next move. Her hands were dropped in her lap, nervously tugging at the fabric of the worn dirty jeans. It was a wonder what a few days in a place like this could do to her clothes, and to her person. Michael's hand grasped the lapel of her blouse and tugged at it until she managed to remove it, standing only in the flimsy tank top Charlie had given her. Taking a deep breath she turned her head and looked at his face. He was staring intently at the bandage that covered most of her shoulder blades. Alexandra licked her suddenly dry lips and started to remove the black piece of clothing that separated him from doing what he intended.

Michael's gaze followed Rachel's hands as she slowly discarded the top, showing the pale extent of flesh he had seen only two times before. With unsteady hands he gently removed the linen that covered her wounds, so similar to his own.

"They are healing nicely." His voice was as unwavering as ever though, contrary to his betraying body that seemed to beg to touch more of the creamy, pale flesh of her back, a standing contrast to the tanned skin that couldn't be covered or protected in the scorching heat.

"The dream." Her voice interrupted his daydreaming "What did you dream?"

She thanked God for his seemingly distracted self or else he would have notice the twinge of fear and delight that permeated her question. The touch of his skin against hers was making her even more feverish.

"I dreamt of you." Rachel sunk deeper in her depression. This was it, she thought, he would certainly rid her from his side. He would think her decision to save the humans was simply a distraction so she could snatch him to her affections.

"Oh?" no more words left her mouth. She was incapable of doing so.

A shrill scream filled the entire room and halted their conversation. Quickly assembling her clothes again, left with no bandage or other care she descended the stairs as if the Devil himself was chasing her.

"Oh good Lord."

Out there. Possessed, she never saw as much as them as there was now. Looking around she just spotted Charlie gripping the gun in her hands so hard her knuckles were white from the strain. Jeep was behind her in a defensive stance, surrounded by the rest of the group.

"Stay together." Michael said loudly enough for them to hear, but quiet enough so not to alert the enemy.

"I'm going out there" Bob stepped up, only to be stopped by Rachel.

"I'm sorry," she hissed, barely containing the deep dislike she held by the foolish man "I was under the impression that Michael said to be quiet. Unless you want to be chewed up and spit out by those out there, I suggest you do what he says and let us handle this, ok?"

What was it with this man that always brought up the worst in her? She could not say and only watch as he grunted and backed up enough so that she could be reassured.

"What does her angelic majesty suggest we should do?"

"Shut it." She snapped at him.

This was not the time for worthless banter. Everyone in the room was tense and knew that much. The impending doom looming just outside the dinner was enough to stop any other arguments. That and Michael's posture.

"Take her. I will hold them." Rachel's heart suddenly decided to make a comeback return from the pit of her stomach to stand hammering against her chest. He was insane.

"No. I'll stay with you." her voice didn't waver a bit as she looked defiantly at his darkened eyes.

"You will do as I say. You have a mission. You are to protect the child and the mother." The grip on her arm lightened just for a moment when he uttered the next words next to her ear, slightly burying his face in the hollow of her slender neck, "And I cannot risk losing you"

She was sure she had misheard that last sentence but once he let go of her, the look in his eyes was enough to send her heart in frenzy again.

Not containing herself, she reached up and gently touched her lips to his cheek.

"I'll protect them. Don't make me lose you Michael."

He only nodded, rushing them downstairs to the basement where they would be somewhat safer. With a last look to the women, Michael picked his gun and, accompanied by Jeep, Bob, Percy and Kyle, opened the door that lead outside, the last thing that separated them from the howling possessed ones.

Rachel sat in the corner, cradling a weeping Charlie, helpless to what was happening and to what she promised. The warmth began seeping from her body, this time enveloping all the women in the basement with a sense of security and love. She thanked the Lord one last time for the abilities she had somehow retained while cursing Him for dooming His people to a fate worse than an eternity in the deepest circle of hell. She could only hope Michael would come to her unscathed.


End file.
